Friend's Trust
by jamesssxD
Summary: There's 15 minutes left of the game. Celia and Amy are best friends, and the only two left. Sticking together for the whole 3 days, will the will to survive overcome the two? -- Short story, might expand. R&R :


The blood foamed from his mouth and also flowed from his slashed open throat. The curved blade hung to his throat, still torn into the shredded skin on the right side. Declan Anderson dropped hard on the concrete, his life slowly slipping away from him as the excruciating pain he felt no longer than a minute ago, dissapeared.

"I-is he dead?" Amy Redmond asked, holding her bag tightly to her chest, staring at the corpse of the boy, her classmate, her crush, that her best friend Celia Elliot had just killed.

"He's dead." Celia replied, selfessly. She pulled the knife out his throat and wiped it clean of blood with her white school shirt.

"Is that it, now?"

"Only one of us can survive." Celia told her, looking deep into Amy's angelic sky blue eyes. With every kill she's made in this 3 day game, she's tried not to let emotions get involved, but this time, they are hitting her hard like a 20 tonne truck.

As soon as the game begun, Celia and Amy had stuck together. Together, they watched their classmates massacre one another, staying out of harm's way, but when it came, they took care of it by getting rid of it. Together, they spent two nights together, comforting one another to keep the other sane. Together, they've spent 15 years being best friends, ever since their very first year at school. They've looked out for one another and each have a massive place in the other's heart. But now, with no more than 10 minutes of the game left, and with their collars ready to blow their throats wide open, it was time for one to kill the other.

"So who d-dies?" Amy stuttered.

"Well, do you want to die?"

"No," Amy whimpered, "I'm so scared, Celes"

Celia felt a tear run down her cheek, "I'm scared too, but we promised each other, if we made it to the last two... We would play the game properly."

"Try and kill one another?" Amy asked, her shy tone suddenly changing quite harsh.

"Before these collars kill us both," Celia said, gripping her curved blade's handle tight.

Amy began to pace backwards, noticing Celia taking a couple of steps forward. "How can we do this to one another?! I love you."

"Don't," Celia snapped, "Don't say that!"

She lunged at Amy, brandishing her blade, but in retaliation, Amy pulled the weapon out she had hidden in her bag. A colt 45. On instinct, Amy pulled the trigger, a bullet blasted out the barrel and penetrated through Celia's hip. The sheer pain of the bullet hitting her bone caused Celia to scream out towards the Heavens.

"Celes, I'm sorry..." Amy blubbered, tears now streaming down her face. She pulled the trigger again, a second bullet slamming Celia in the chest, causing her to fall backwards on the mud-covered ground.

Holding her wounds, Celia used all her strength to lunge at Amy again, managing to plunge the sharp-bladed knife into her foot. Amy screamed as Celia then stabbed her again, partially tearing off two of her toes. Falling backwards on the ground too, Amy quickly shot a bullet, but it scraped Celia's face, causing her cheek to spill blood. The best friends were now both on the ground, Amy crawling backwards as she was out of bullets, and Celia crawling forwards, constantly swiping and slashing Amy's heels and ankles.

"Stop, please!" Amy pleaded.

She rolled to the side to avoid the dreaded blade. Jumping up on her feet that ached in pain, Amy picked up the first weapon she seen, a plank of wood. And as the timer on the game got nearer the end, both of their collars began to beep and flash red. Danger alert. With one last look of the best friend that saved her through these years, Amy raised the plank and brought it down on Celia's head, bashing into her skull and causing blood to spill. Smack after smack, Amy screamed out in terror as Celia's once beautiful face caved in and peices of her brain were visible and spilling out onto the mud.

"Celes," Amy cried, "I didn't want to die..."

She dropped to her knees as her collar stopped beeping and flashing. Amy Redmond = The Winner Of 2009's Battle Royale.


End file.
